


A Light in the Darkness

by FutureThorn



Series: The Life Of Blue [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hope, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Lance (Voltron) Angst, NO BODY, assumed death, but some hope, still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Team Voltron has finished the battle, but something--or someone--is missing. They may not find the body, but can they hope that he's alive?





	A Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's that alternate ending I was talking about! Each of these series WILL have more fics, don't worry. I'm not leaving you with this.
> 
> This one's just as sad, but there's a little bit of hope. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Don't own VLD

“Team Voltron, report,” came the voice of Shiro over their headsets.

“I’m in the main hall with Allura and Coran,” Hunk reported.

“Two clicks off from Hunk, near the kitchens,” Keith replied.

“Over by the side halls, just off from the entrance,” Pidge noted their own location.

For a moment, everyone stayed silent, waiting for Lance to say something. His voice didn’t appear.

Shiro cleared his throat, “Does anyone know where Lance is?”

“Last I knew, he was a couple hundred feet from me. Around a few corners though.”

“Alright, let’s meet up by Pidge and find him together then. I don’t want us seperated again,” Shiro decided. He quickly got unanimous agreement from the rest of the team, all of whom began to make their way to Pidge.

“Is everyone alright?” Coran asked as they all converged on their meeting point.

“I’ll be bruised, but I’m fine,” Hunk assured him.

“Scratches, a few deeper cuts, but alright,” Pidge smiled at the man.

“Same as Hunk,” Shiro replied.

“You know that I just got a few cuts. One is a bit deep though” Keith revealed.

“It looks like we’re all okay for now though. Let’s find Lance,” Shiro ordered, his face determined. He was  _ not _ losing someone else.

It was Pidge who first rounded the corner. Everyone else was a few feet behind them when the green paladin saw the destruction in the entrance hall.

“What the-? Lance?” Pidge shouted, their shock obvious to those behind them. The green paladin ran forward and began to scan the area, the debris and Galra bodies were not alone on the floor as the red of human blood was also collected in a disturbing pool. Pidge fell to their knees at the edge of the pool as the rest of Team Voltron rounded the corner.

The youngest member of Team Voltron was frozen, on their knees in the middle of a room that had obviously held a fierce battle. The rest of the team made their way over to them, each sweeping the room with their gaze, taking in the destruction around them.

“Pidge?” Hunk barely got their name out before stopping. He stared at the bloodstain on the ground. It was far too big for Lance to have moved on his own. Almost too big for him to survive at all. Hunk’s eyes darted around the room, looking for his best friend, hoping he had just missed the blue paladin in his earlier observations.

“Where is Lance?” Allura asked, her tone worried and her voice trembling.

“Allura… Humans can’t lose this much blood,” Shiro turns his gaze to the princess, just in time to watch her curl into Coran’s arms.

“No,” Allura is not the only one to whisper the word in a tone of despair. Hunk’s voice too carries in the silence. The yellow paladin’s eyes are overflowing with tears, his shoulders hunched in as it finally becomes too much.

“He’s gone,” the admission seems to break the dam for Hunk and the words just start pouring out. “He’s gone and probably dead. Dead and we don’t even have a body. He’ll never get to see his family or the ocean again. He’ll never try my food, make jokes, flirt. He can’t. Not anymore. Because he’s dead.”

“Hunk,” Pidge whispers, their voice calling him from the void of grief that he had been in.

A few moments later, Keith breaks the silence, “Can we track them? At least so that we can get his body back and bury him?”

“It’s possible,” Coran admits, his eyebrows drawing inward as he thinks. “So long as they haven’t made a jump, we might be able to do some tracking, but we wouldn’t be able to tell which ship Lance’s… Lance’s body is on.”

Everyone can hear the sad tone in the man’s voice, each of them feeling the exact same way: lost and saddened by the loss of their comrade, friend, and brother.

Keith tilts his head after a moment, having seen something in the corner of his eye, and gets up to move a piece of debris, revealing the floor below it. The sight steals away any happiness in their hearts. There, on the floor is the word SORRY, written in the red of human blood.

Tears turn to sobs and the implications of that single word crash down on Team Voltron.

SORRY, the one thing that they didn’t want to hear at this point.

Keith’s hands balled into fists and his body shook with intense feeling.  _ Idiot, we’re the ones who are sorry. Not you. _

Shiro was in a similar position, but put his own grief on hold for a moment as he placed his flesh hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We can’t give up hope. We don’t have a body, so maybe Lance is still alive. It happened on Kerberos.”

“So now we don’t have to find just Matt and Dad, but Lance too?” Pidge asks, their voice dripping in different emotions.

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees, “Lance too.”

“Then we shall not give up hope. We will continue fighting for the universe, just as Lance would have wanted,” Allura declared, a small smile on her face and an ember of hope in her eyes.  _ Yes, we can do this. Lance knew that and sacrificed himself, but we must do what we can to be worthy of that sacrifice. Even so… Lance! Please! Be alive when we find you. _

Team Voltron made their way back to the Castle of Lions, a small fire of hope in their souls. Lance was still a light in the darkness that they were facing. Surely, he would come home! They had to believe it! They had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Don't kill me! He's alive. I promise. At least in this version. Next up in The Life of Blue is Lance in Galra prison. Beware, that's gonna hurt.
> 
> The Death Of Blue's next fic is likely going to be the one that gets published first.
> 
> Next installments in each series should be multi-chap!


End file.
